Detectives Case: Disturbances
by abusenoemperor
Summary: Main pairing: Momoshirou x Ryoma.Momo takes Ryoma to the Burger shop, but before they go they see their buchou with someone. The two decide to investigate and end up running out of the cafe, disturbed by their buchou's comment. They aren't really detectiv
1. Out of the Blue

Detecive Case: Disturbances

Out of the Blue

_Ochibi's PoV_

Sitting in class is very boring and annoying, especially since I got half the girls in the class stare at me all class period. It makes me glad that I'm not in class anymore. I was just walking through the hall minding my own business till I ran into one of my senpais, it was Momo senpai. Between myself and myself I've kept it a secret, a secret that I actually have feelings for my senpai. He's a great person, but when I ran into him, chh, I didn't know who it was. So I just went along with my out of the blue quote, "Mada Mada Dane." I looked up at him surprised, that it was him and tried to suppress my blush. My face started to burn up, I could tell that I was blushing madly. Oy vey!

I franticly looked away as he greeted me. "Oi! What's up Echizen?" Then he ruffled my hair.

"Senpai, watch where you're going." I managed to say, making me seem as normal as possible.

"You're so _weird_, Echizen." Momo Senpai stared me straight in the eyes. "I never met anyone so odd."

"_Odd_, you're calling me _odd_?" I was insulted a little, but I knew Momo Senpai was just kidding…right?

"Nah, just a little creepy." Senpai told me. That threw off my train of thought. _Creepy_? _Weird_? _Odd_? What did I do?

"What did I do?" I asked him, just a bit curious why he kept calling me such things.

Senpai looked at me and laughed. "Its nothing, Echizen. So, you want to grab a burger with me?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. "After calling me such things, why should I accept the offer of going to the burger shop with you when you're just going to make me pay anyway." I was just thinking, if I were ever to go out with Momo Senpai would he take me to the Burger shop on our first date, and the second, and the rest.

"Don't be so cruel, Echizen!" Senpai dragged me all the way to the burger shop, or was about to till I stopped him.

We passed a café and I saw, buchou. "Tomare!" I yelled at my senpai. "Look, there's buchou."

He laughed as he looked and saw buchou too, then he dragged me into the café and sat a couple of tables away from buchou. "Let's play detective!" Momo smiled and looked towards buchou, pulling two hats from his bag. I wondered where he got the hats, but I didn't bother to ask. He placed a hat on him and one on me.

"Mada Mada Dane!" I practically yelled, hopefully buchou didn't hear. Someone ran into our table. Why do people keep running into me?

"Oh, gomen." The red head looked at us. "Oh! Echizen and Momoshiro, oi!"

"Shh!" Momo and I tried to shut him up. Stupid Kamio Akira and his big mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Kamio asked as he sat next to Momo.

"Playing detective." Momo senpai told, " We're spying on Tezuka buchou and…who ever he's with." I looked over to buchou's table trying to see who he was with.

"Oh, that's Atobe Keigo." Kamio told us, "That jerk. I guess I can play with you guys. I'll go over there."

"Cool." Momo gave Kamio a high-five and Kamio left to buchou's table.


	2. Disturbances

Disturbances

_Buchou's PoV_

"You finally showed up, love." Atobe greeted Kamio as I sat across the table from Atobe, and now, Kamio who sat beside him.

"Atobe-sama." I chuckled as Kamio called Atobe. It was just funny how Atobe made Kamio treat him like a king, no wait, everyone is entitled to treat Atobe that way. Well, anyway, Kamio sounded so pathetic, talking to Atobe that way. He was forced to beg and forced to do other things with Atobe. Kamio stared into Atobe eyes as innocently as he could get. "Urusai! Tezuka!" He said that to me, except he was staring at Atobe.

I started to laugh. I was about to die as I saw Atobe's angry face. Kamio began to apologize, but I think Atobe was going to punish him anyway. "You know what I'd do if I were a Seme." I am a Seme, what a lame comment. "I am a Seme. If I were Akira's seme."

"Which you're not." Atobe stared at me like I was going to take Kamio from him.

"I'd punish him every time he did stupid things." I thought for a moment, maybe Atobe thought Kamio always did stupid things. "Like yelling at you and calling you a jerk."

"You can't punish him cause he is mine." Atobe raised an eye brow at me. "How would you punish him, dear?"

"I'd shove his head between my legs and make him such my c." I was thinking dirty, how naughty of me.

((Over at the other table, Momoshirou and Ryoma hear this whole conversation. Both the boys have seemed to die at their buchou's remark of punishment.))

Kamio squealed and hugged Atobe. "Don't listen to him!"

Atobe laughed. "We'll see, but why don't you do that to Shusuke?"

"Oh, why? Cause that's not punishment to him." I know Fuji enjoys ever bit thing we do together.

"Don't give Atobe ideas, he always listens to other people'S suggestions. For example, Sanada's suggestion. He raped me and video taped it."

"I did not rape you. You liked it, Akira." Atobe said calmly and stroked Kamio's hair.


	3. Dying Boy

Dying boys

_Detectives PoV_

"Warn me, never to spy on Buchou again." Momo Senpai looked at Ryoma. "Never spy with out a recorder or something."

"Oh," Ryoma, still disturbed by Buchou's comment, looked confused. "Let's just get out of here, I don't need to listen to such servile comments." Ryoma gulped, his face was a tint of pink.

"Sure, but, we could use this as blackmail!" Momshiro took Ryoma's hand as he took Ryoma out of the café.

"True, but we have no evidence." Ryoma looked down at the conjoined hands and fingers.

"We don't need it. I'm sure Kikumaru will believe us and he'll just make everyone else believe it too." Momoshirou started to walk to the burger shop.

"But, wouldn't that be like a truth rumor?" Ryoma asked, not sure if it is a good thing or not.

"Yeah, but if anyone sees us now, then there will definitely be a rumor about you and I." Momoshirou kissed Ryoma's cheek as they entered the burger shop.

Ryoma blushed furiously. "Momo Senpai…you're just kidding right?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" Momoshirou let go of Ryoma's hand and sat a table.

"That's good." Ryoma nodded and gave Momoshirou a thumb-up. "Ew. You kissed my cheek."

_

* * *

_

_Man, I'm sick, that sucks. Well, I'm sick so I made a fanfic. A very different fanfic from what I normally write, ne? I don't know. This theme just appealed to me when I was listing to on of Tezuka's songs. Momoshirou x Ryoma, this is my frist fic of the two, that makes me a bit glad. Oh, I was inspired to write this story cause I'm sick, one, and two, I'm missing school. I really wish I could be there to see the guy I like. Well, back to the Fic I hope you enjoyed what I did. Sure, it maybe a little off, but I hope it was good. R&R. Thanks for reading. O.o Hajime_

_Oh, yes, I was planning on making another fic of something else to discover about buchou. If you liked the story tell me cause I can't wait to write another about the detective boys! ._


End file.
